Emerald Secrets
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Harry Potter, amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, meurt en cachant de sa vue leur fils. Lors du tournoi des quatre sorciers organisé à Poudlard, 17 ans plus tard, la délégation de Koldovstoretz débarque, et tout bascule pour Voldemort. Les démons du passé resurgissent. Mpreg! Harry/OC; Harry/Tom
1. Prologue

**Emerald Secrets**

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à JK. Rowling.

 **Bêta** : Emona2000

 **Informations** :

Lorsque Voldemort est venu tuer Harry en 1981 à cause de la prophétie, il ne tua pas Lily et James Potter. Voldemort gagne la guerre quand Harry avait quinze ans. Donc Harry est tombé enceint à l'âge de seize ans. Et puis Harry s'est suicidé à l'âge de dix-sept ans et enceint de deux mois.

Cette histoire comporte une Mpreg, c'est-à-dire, avec des grossesses masculines, où les hommes sont capable de porter et de donner naissance à des enfants. Que ce soit grâce à la magie, à un héritage de créature magique, à une physionomie qui le permet ou parce qu'il est hermaphrodite.

* * *

 _ **Lorsque tu regarderas tous nos souvenirs,**_

 _ **tu verras celui avec qui tu étais,**_

 _ **tu regretteras celui que tu as perdu**_

 _ **et tu réaliseras la valeur**_

 _ **de ce que tu n'auras plus jamais.**_

* * *

 **Mars 1999, Manoir Serpentard**

Dans le salon, couché dans le canapé, se trouvait Tom Riddle. Dans ses mains, les mêmes mains qui tenaient et embrassaient son amour, se trouvait la note. Cette note, étaient les derniers mots qu'Harry Potter avait écrit quelques instants avant de prendre sa propre vie il y a un peu moins de deux ans.

Il aurait dû avoir maintenant dix-neuf ans. Il aurait dû être en train de faire des études afin d'être un avocat-mage.

Leur fils Cygnus aurait trois ans et il aurait un autre enfant de deux ans. Qui sait peut-être que Harry en attendrait encore un autre ? Une fille, un garçon ou alors des jumeaux ou plus encore? Mais cela était impossible maintenant car ils étaient tous morts sauf son premier né qui devait être quelque part bien caché.

Les Potter ainsi que tous ceux du côté de Dumbledore le haïssaient encore plus maintenant. James et Lily qui n'avaient pas su avoir d'autres enfants après le petit Harry avaient très mal vécu sa mort. Le feu de la rébellion s'était ravivé et ne cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir, levant la main pour cacher les larmes rouge sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Un idiot. Il était un idiot. Pourquoi tout avait dû se finir ainsi ? Il était en fait tombé amoureux du garçon qui, à un moment donné, était destiné à le vaincre. Le pire, c'est qu'il a vraiment commencé à regretter ses actions et cela plusieurs années plus tard ! Ses yeux revinrent à la note à portée de main, ayant le désir de lire une fois de plus les derniers mots de son bien-aimé.

 _Cher Tom,_

 _Depuis des années, je t'aime._ _Ne doutes jamais de ce fait. Même maintenant, malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que j'ai vu, je continue. Quant à tes sentiments envers moi, je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne sais pas si je peux croire tout ce que tu m'as dit._

 _M'as-tu réellement aimé ?_

 _Et notre fils ?_

 _Depuis le jour où tu as commencé cette cour, le jour où tu as commencé à me poursuivre de tes assiduités, le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tous ces jours-là étaient-ils de simples mensonges ?_

 _As-tu fait tout cela juste pour gagner cette guerre_ _?_

 _Étais-je juste un pion à utiliser dans ton grand projet ?_

 _Eh bien, bravo, ça a marché._ _J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider._ _Je_ _t'ai_ _donné tous les noms des membres de l'Ordre. Par Merlin,_ _j'ai_ _même laissé mes parents, ma famille et mes amis pour toi ! Tout ça parce que je t'aimais. Je me sentais comme si j'avais besoin de me prouver. Cette nuit-là_ _, quand je t'ai_ _dit où se cachait l'Ordre, et tu m'emmena_ _dans ton lit pour la première fois, j'étais si heureux. Heureux parce que je serais enfin avec toi._

 _Le temps passa et tu as finalement gagné la guerre. Je_ _suis tombé enceint, et je donnai la vie un peu plus tard à notre fils. Je pensais que tu serais ravi de fonder une famille. Tu n'en avais jamais eu une, alors j'étais certain que_ _tu serais content._

 _Mais tu ne l'étais pas vraiment, n'est-ce-pas_ _?!_ _Tu étais content de savoir que j'allais porter ton héritier. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être heureux d'avoir un fils. Je l'avais ignoré ! Je croyais que ça prendrait du temps pour que tu surmontes le choc initial de ma grossesse._

 _Et ainsi, le 31 octobre 1996, jour d'Halloween et celui où tu avais essayé de me tuer quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, notre fils Cygnus Cadmus Riddle est né à la lueur de la lune. J'écris la date pour toi parce que tu n'étais pas là pour sa naissance._

 _Après la naissance de Cygnus, j'ai remarqué que ne me faisais plus que très rarement l'amour et que tu ne me prêtait plus vraiment attention. Certains soirs, tu ne rentrais même pas à la maison._

 _Et c'est là que ça a commencé. C'était deux mois après la naissance_ _de Cygnus, et je venais de le mettre au lit. Je suis allé dans notre chambre à coucher afin de me mettre au chaud sous la couette. Et là, sur mon oreiller, il y avait une mèche de cheveux. C'est par des cheveux blonds que tout a commencé._

 _Je t'ai confronté par rapport à ça. J'avais besoin de savoir à qui appartenait ces cheveux. Tu m'as dit que c'était une mèche de cheveux gris._

 _Donc, étant ce que je suis, je t'ai cru. Naïf. Ça je l'étais et tu m'as brutalement arraché ma naïveté quelques mois plus tard. Ma naïveté et mon amour dévorant pour toi a brusquement volé en éclat. J'avais un amour aveugle pour toi, mais par la suite, j'ai ouvert les_ _yeux, mais de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit._

 _T'en rappelles-tu ? ça a eu lieu cinq mois plus tard._

 _Chaque fois que je voyais des cheveux égarés sur le lit, je m'étais convaincu qu'ils étaient à toi. Après tout, être le Seigneur des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne devait être stressant. Et cela continua pendant cinq mois._

 _Ce jour-là, un beau jour ensoleillé de mai, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais à nouveau enceint, de deux mois. J'étais heureux. Je voulais te l'annoncer au bon moment, mais bien sûr tu as tout gâché._

 _Et ce jour fût le coup final._

 _Te souviens-tu ?_

 _Bien sûr que tu le fais._

 _Je suis entré dans notre chambre et je t'ai vu toi sur Draco, sur notre lit, en train de lui faire l'amour comme on ne le faisait plus que très rarement._

 _Sais-tu quel choc cela a_ _été pour moi ?_

 _Sais-tu à quel point j'ai eu mal et comme j'ai encore mal à ce simple souvenir ?_

 _Te voir haletant, pénétrant le corps de mon rival, et comment cette salope gémissait et se tordait de plaisir à cette_ _place qui aurait dû rester la mienne ?_

 _Draco me remarqua en premier, et ce petit connard eut l'audace de sourire. S'arquant à ton contact et gémissant de plaisir pendant qu'il se moquait de moi._

 _Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué avant que tu ne jouisses en lui._

 _As-tu vu la douleur sur mon visage ?_

 _Pourrais-tu ressentir ce que je ressentais ?_

 _Trahi, blessé, mais pourtant n'ayant aucune force pour te détester ?_

 _Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Tom. Mais je savais que c'était fini. J'ai couru, prenant Cygnus notre fils avec moi. Je l'ai amené chez quelqu'un en qui j'avais pleinement confiance, quelqu'un que tu ne trouveras jamais._

 _Là encore, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à lui._

 _Pourquoi s'embêter avec ça ou même d'essayer de te le demander maintenant ?_

 _Je doute que tu ne te déranges en le cherchant._

 _J'ai alors pris la plus grande décision de ma vie et j'ai décidé de mourir. Pour corriger tous mes torts. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais me racheter, mais essayer ne coûte rien._

 _Alors Tom, j'espère que tu trouveras_ _le bonheur. Je l'espère vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais le trouver moi également, mais à présent cela est déjà trop tard. Peut-être que je le ferai dans ma prochaine vie._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _~ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle histoire?_

 _Que va faire Voldemort suite à la mort de Harry?_

 _Continuera-t-il sa vie avec son amant, le bannira-t-il de chez lui ou le tuera-t-il?_

 _Que va-t-il faire à propos de son fils disparu?_

 _Des idées..._

 _D'autres avis?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs_ _ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires,_ _ajouté_ _à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions_ _essentiellement_ _sur le_ _couple Tom et Harry._

 _J'espère que ça vous_ _a_ _plu et à la prochaine~_


	2. Chapter 1: Un jour de neige

**Chapitre 1: Un jour de neige**

 _L'aube est moins claire, l'air moins chaud, le ciel moins pur;_  
 _Le soir brumeux ternit les astres de l'azur._  
 _Les longs jours sont passés; les mois charmants finissent._  
 _Hélas! voici déjà les arbres qui jaunissent!_  
 _Comme le temps s'en va d'un pas précipité!_  
 _Il semble que nos yeux, qu'éblouissait l'été,_  
 _Ont à peine eu le temps de voir les feuilles vertes._

 _Pour qui vit comme moi les fenêtres ouvertes,_  
 _L'automne est triste avec sa bise et son brouillard,_  
 _Et l'été qui s'enfuit est un ami qui part._  
 _Adieu, dit cette voix qui dans notre âme pleure,_  
 _Adieu, ciel bleu! beau ciel qu'un souffle tiède effleure!_  
 _Voluptés du grand air, bruit des ailes dans les bois,_  
 _Promenades, ravins pleins de lointaines voix,_  
 _Fleurs, bonheur innocent des âmes apaisées,_  
 _Adieu, rayonnements! aubes! chansons! rosées!_

 _Puis tout bas sur ajoute: «les jours bénis et doux!_  
 _Hélas! vous reviendrez! moi retrouve-tu?_

Victor Hugo

* * *

 **Un an plus tard, Janvier 2000**

 **POV Cygnus**

Cygnus regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans le manoir Saltykov, une famille noble russe. Le patriarche de cette famille était l'une des personnes plus proche de sa mère. Ils étaient frères grâce à la magie d'un rituel de la magie du sang, ils avaient fait des années auparavant avant que sa mère ne rentre à Poudlard et qu'il ne joue le rôle du pantin bien obéissant.

Un air maussade dans ses jeunes yeux de la même belle nuance que ceux de sa mère tant désirée passa sur son visage. Sa mère avait de beaux yeux verts, mais d'une teinte jamais rencontré auparavant. Ses yeux d'une couleur profonde qui donnent l'impression que la personne a eu des joyaux en guise d'orbes, et elle peut voir au fond de votre âme et connaître tous vos secrets.

D'un côté, il a hérité des yeux de sa mère sur lequel le complimentait, et de l'autre, il est le portrait craché de son père plus jeune avec les traits aristocratiques de la famille noble des Black. Il avait des lèvres amendes ainsi que des cheveux de couleur noire de jais, mais épais et longs comme tous les noirs. Il était élancé, plutôt grand pour un enfant de son âge tout en ayant une aura séductrice qui l'entoure et il avait un regard incisif, mais hanté par les événements tragiques qu'il a quelques années plus tôt. Sa peau était pâle, mais plus sombre que son géniteur en raison de quelques voyages en Italie que son tuteur et lui-même ont eu au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Il regardait distraitement le paysage enneigé. La pelouse bien entretenue était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige d'une teinte unique, d'une blancheur étincelante jusqu'à en être presque aveuglante. Le lac de la propriété était gelé comme à chaque hiver. Il aimait faire du patin dessus ou tout simplement glisser dessus avec ses bottes en peau de phoque. Son parrain et tuteur aimait le filmer et le photographier afin qu'un jour sa famille puisse visionner ces images. La fine poudre blanche tombait et se posait délicatement sur les vitres du manoir et sur les arbres ainsi que les arbustes du jardin. Il aimait faire des anges dans la neige ou encore des batailles de neige, dont il remportait la victoire la plupart du temps. Il aurait bien voulu apprendre à skier, mais c'est sa mère qui lui aurait dû lui apprendre, Harry lui avait promis et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Malheureusement, il n'était plus de ce monde, mais il gardait le mince espoir, infime soit-il, que cette promesse soit un jour réalisée.

Alexeï baissa les yeux sur son filleul avec une inquiétude évidente présente sur son visage.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Cygnus hésita. Il finit par se retourner pour faire face à son nouveau gardien depuis le suicide de sa madre*.

\- « Il neige ... » Alexeï hocha la tête, inquiet, tout en posant un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son filleul.

\- « Oui, mais pourquoi avoir ce visage triste ? » demanda-t-il en le rapprochant de lui. Il déposa ensuite une grosse couverture couleur safran autour de son neveu adoré. Il le prit quelques secondes après dans ses bras afin de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort.

\- « ... La seule autre fois que je me souviens qu'il neigeait, c'était quand maman me bercé. Elle m'avait promis de m'apprendre à skier comme lui et me parlait de mon futur petit frère ou petite sœur... Maman était tellement heureuse. Elle disait que père serait si content et qu'il l'aimera comme il nous aimait tous les deux. » Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, les yeux émeraude luisant de larmes, « Mais depuis papa a causé la mort de maman, je ne suis plus si sûr de l'amour ... Si papa nous aimait comme maman le disait pourquoi a-t-elle mis fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas empêché? Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonné? » demanda le petit garçon de trois ans en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son parrain, nouveau tuteur et frère par la magie de sa tendre et aimante mère.»

\- « Je ne saurais te répondre mio caro figlioccio*. Moi-même, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à mes questions. J'ai même encore plus de questions par rapport à ces réponses. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre?_

 _Que pensez_ _-vous du petit Cygnus et de son parrain?_

 _Qui est vraiment ce Alexeï ?_

 _Comment vivent-ils tous les deux la mort de Harry?_

 _Pourquoi Cygnus et son tuteur parlent-ils en italien parfois?_

 _Comment s'est suicidé Harry? Et à propos de l'enfant qu'il portait, qu'en est-il advenu?_

 _Des idées... ?_

 _D'autres avis?_

 _Que pensez-vous de cette histoire?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajouté à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions sur le couple_ _Tom et Harry_

 _J'espère que ça vous plu_ _,_ _à la prochaine._


	3. Chapter 2: Coma

**Chapitre 2 : Coma**

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lus, lisent, ont mis en favoris, ont commenté et suivent cette histoire. Un grand merci à adenoide, mamy 83, Carottal, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, , missi Riddle, Debby alias Alice, shateful, MarleyLaPsycho, , Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, emo-didie, DLT, Minimiste, Nia Hakira, IceQueen38 et louanne56. Et un grand merci à ma bêta Emona2000 pour ses splendides corrections.

* * *

 _Le coma, c'est l'errance d'un voyage_

 _En équilibre sur la frontière de la vie._

 _ **Guéret Jacky**_

* * *

 **Deux ans plus tôt, Janvier 1998**

 **POV ?**

La douleur était partout. Elle m'envahissait de tout mon être. Je n'arrivais plus à rien faire ni parler, ni bouger mes doigts, ni me redresser. Absolument rien. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps.

Et tout me semblait venir de loin. J'entendais des cris et des pleurs, mais je ne savais pas de qui ils provenaient. De bébés ? D'enfants ? D'adolescents ? D'adultes ? De ma famille ? De mes amis ? Je ne le savais pas. Tout me semble si lointain comme si j'étais dans un autre monde. J'entendais des personnes s'affairer autour de moi et des bruits aigus et sourds provenant d'une quelconque machine. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, mais je devais sûrement être à l'hôpital pour une raison que j'ignore.

Des voix angoissées arrivaient à mes oreilles. Elles disaient qu'ils me perdaient. Mais en quoi ? L'une d'entre elle demande un défibrillateur ? Qu'est-ce donc que cet appareil ? On me colla ce qu'elles appellent des électrodes sur mon thorax et puis on me lança une décharge. Elles dirent ensuite qu'elles déchargent. Décharge quoi ? Mon corps se souleva et la douleur éclata dans mon corps. Ils me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Je voulais qu'elles me laissent tranquille. Pourquoi voulaient-elles me faire souffrir encore plus ? Puis une autre décharge encore plus forte et une dernière après avoir dit que j'étais stable. Ensuite elles dirent de tout couper. Couper quoi ? En quoi étais-je stable ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on donné des décharges électriques ? Tout ce que je savais c'est que le monde autour de moi s'obscurcissait et que les ténèbres me semblaient si accueillantes. La douleur semblait s'évaporer au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans la pénombre. Les voix et les bruits s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi, tout comme moi de la lumière.

Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et mes yeux se fermèrent alors pour une durée indéterminée. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience sans savoir que je ne me réveillerai peut-être jamais. Tout ce que je voulais c'est d'arrêter de me faire du mal et de pouvoir mourir en paix sans que cette douleur atroce continue de compresser mon cœur et mon âme.

* * *

 **Mars 2000, coma en stade 3**

 **POV du patient**

 _Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing_

 _How it's all turned to lies_

 _Sometimes I think that it's better,_

 _To never ask why_

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 _Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

 _But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

 _More than just a couple times_

 _Why do we fall in love so easy_

 _Even when it's not right_

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 _Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

 _But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Ever worry that it might be ruined_

 _And does it make you wanna cry_

 _When you're out there doing what you're doing_

 _Are you just getting by_

 _Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

 _Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 _Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

 _But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _ **Try, Pink**_

Autour de moi, tout était noir. Pourquoi ne voyais-je rien en ayant les yeux grands ouverts ? Suis-je devenu aveugle ? Cela n'est pas normal, hier je pouvais encore tout voir. Pourquoi cela m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours souffrir ? Mais encore heureusement qu'en ce moment, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais seul dans ce monde sombre. Seul ! Encore une fois. Seul ! La solitude m'était familière. On avait grandi ensemble. Elle était là avec moi pour me tenir compagnie. Cela faisait des jours voir des semaines, des mois ou des années que j'étais là dans le noir, sans savoir où je suis, sans rien entendre, ni voir, ni sentir, ni toucher et ni goûter.

* * *

 **Mai 2001, coma en stade 3**

 **POV du visiteur**

 _The more you try to fight it_

 _The more you try to hide it_

 _The more infected, rejected, you feel alone inside it_

 _You know you can't deny it_

 _The world's a little more fucked up everyday_

 _I'm gonna save you from it_

 _Together we'll outrun it_

 _Just don't give into the fear_

 _So many things I would've told you If I knew that I was never gonna see you again_

 _I wanna lift you up into the light that you deserve_

 _I wanna take your pain into myself so you won't hurt_

 _Don't you dare surrender_

 _Don't leave me here without you_

 _'Cause I could never_

 _Replace your perfect imperfection_

 _The way you look us over_

 _Your counterfeit composure_

 _Pushing again and again and sinking lower and lower_

 _The world is on our shoulders_

 _Do you really know the weight of the words you say?_

 _You want a little of it_

 _You just can't let go of it_

 _You've got an ego to feed_

 _Too late to rise above it_

 _Don't look now but the little girl's got a grenade_

 _I'm gonna lift you up into the light you deserve_

 _I'm gonna take you down to the real world so you can watch it burn_

 _Don't you dare surrender_

 _Don't leave me here without you_

 _'Cause I would never_

 _Replace your perfect imperfection_

 _We stand undefined_

 _Can't be drawn with a straight line_

 _This will not be our ending_

 _We are alive, we are alive_

 _Don't you dare surrender_

 _Don't leave me here without you_

 _'Cause I would never_

 _Replace your perfect imperfection_

 _Don't you dare surrender_

 _I'm still right beside you_

 _And I would never_

 _Replace your perfect imperfection_

 _ **Imperfection, Evanescence**_

Je le regardais coucher dans le lit. Il avait l'air paisible comme s'il allait dormir pour l'éternité. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu le cas ? Selon les médico-mages, il serait dans la fin de la phase 3 de son coma. En effet, selon eux, son état s'améliore, il est en train de basculer dans la phase 2. Ça va faire presque quatre ans qu'il est dans le coma depuis ces tragiques événements. Si seulement j'avais été présent et pas à l'autre bout du monde, j'aurais pu le sauver de ce monstre et de lui-même. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour lui, mais finalement, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je l'ai trahi. L'homme dont je suis fou amoureux n'est plus là pour éclairer mon monde. Je te le promets cette fois-ci, je vais tenir ma promesse. Une fois que tu seras réveillé, je me déclarerai et je ne te laisserai pas à un autre. J'ai fait une stupide erreur et je te promets que je ne la répéterai pas, mais réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît. Beaucoup compte sur toi. Sans toi, le monde est fade et sans vie.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit blanc. Et je le regarde. Il ne bouge pas. Il semble dormir profondément. Les bips de l'appareil moldu me rassure. C'est la preuve qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il se réveillera un jour, je l'espère.

Le temps défila pendant que je veillais sur lui. Au bout de quelques heures, je dus partir et je lui promis de revenir demain comme j'en avait pris l'habitude depuis des années. Je retirai l'ancien bouquet de fleur et en plaçai un nouveau dans le vase russe trônant majestueusement sur sa table de chevet. Cet fois-ci c'était une autre sorte de lys car celles-ci étaient une de ses fleurs préférées, lui rappelant sa mère.

Je lui tournais le dos après lui avoir embrasser le front. Je sortis de la chambre et le bruit de la porte que je fermais résonna pendant quelques instants marquant ainsi mon départ.

* * *

 **Sondage:**

Combien d'années va rester ce mystérieux inconnu dans le coma?

Et qui est-il réellement?


	4. Chapter 3: Coma en phase 1

**Chapitre 3 : Coma en phase 1**

 **Mars 2000**

 **POV Harry**

Il entendait des voix tout autour de lui, mais elles lui semblaient tellement lointaines. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une sorte de voile qui lui permettait de distinguer exactement ce que ces voix disaient. Cependant, il savait dire à qui elles appartenaient, après tout, il savait que seules certaines personnes pourraient lui rendre visite puisque tout le monde le croyait mort. Malheureusement pour lui, la Mort ne voulait pas de lui car il avait encore un rôle à jouer et pour d'autres raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Mort venait souvent lui rendre visite dans son inconscient.

Seulement sa descendance et Alexeï, le parrain de son fils Cygnus savaient qu'il était dans un coma magique et donc qu'il n'était pas mort. Harry avait choisi Alexeï comme parrain de Cygnus sans que Tom ne le sache. Après tout, il n'a même pas eu besoin à être discret puis que Tom n'était jamais là et ne faisait plus attention à lui et ne s'intéressait guère à leur fils.

Il savait qu'il sortait de plus en plus du coma, il le sentait dans ses tripes et dans son cœur. Et puis Mort et Magie le lui disaient lors de leurs visites. Ces deux divinités l'avaient plongés dans le coma suite à toutes ses épreuves subies et son hémorragie interne. Elles l'avaient fait pour le sauver. Il savait qu'il était leur protégé et leur élu.

La magie du monde se mourrait à cause des sorciers qui l'exploitaient sans cesse, des moldus qui la détruisaient et des morts de plus en plus nombreuses des créatures magiques.

* * *

 **POV infirmière**

L'état du patient s'améliorait de plus en plus. Suite à son hémorragie interne, il fut plongée dans un coma magique très profond. Il plongea dans la phase trois…. Maintenant, il est dans la phase une. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt son réveil a déjà été programmé par un sortilège de réveil qui ne dépendait pas des médecins, mais de la Magie. Vu que le patient réagissait de plus en plus, son réveil était inévitable.

Le patient réagissait de plus au plus aux stimuli, aux médicaments et aux voix de se famille. Elle était si heureuse qu'il puise un jour se réveiller et ça ne saurait tarder. Après ses soins et ses visites incessantes à ce patient pendant quelques années, elle avait fini par s'y attaché. Il était tellement adorable et son fils l'était tout autant. Pauvre enfant ça devait tellement être dur de voir sa mère dans cet état.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lit du patient. Elle vérifia toutes les données vitales et en prit note. Elle lissa le lit et refit la couverture. Le patient a du faire encore des cauchemars et a été par conséquent agité. Elle vérifié la température de la pièce et la diminua de quelques degrés car il faisait un peu trop chaud dans la pièce. Elle plaça par après le plateau de nourriture sur la petite table à côté de lit juste devant la table de chevet remplie de fleurs, de cartes et de petites attentions offertes par son fils et le tuteur du petit. Elle prit une fraise et la mit dans la bouche du patient. Elle vit les capteurs gustatifs augmenter. Visiblement, il réagissait de mieux et mieux. C'était bon signe.

* * *

 **Commentaires :** Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts car ils permettent de mettre en place l'histoire. Dès le moment où Harry sortira du coma, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs et détaillés.


End file.
